


Three Months

by sweetkyloren



Series: A Series of Memorable Events [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Ben Solo, Devoted Reylo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Male masterbation, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mutual Pining, Not Rey, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rey is his sunshine, Reylo - Freeform, but not for long, lonely ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: The prequel to 'Ten Days'.Ben Solo has had girlfriend after girlfriend and at age thirty he feels like he'll be alone forever.Things don't pick up when his faithful personal assistant announces her pregnancy and tells him a replacement will need to be found.Great- things just get worse when he has to interview a college student.Just how quickly does Ben hire Rey Kanata?





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the people ask, the people get! Please enjoy the prequel to Ten Days! I'm happy to say that a sequel to Ten Days will also follow! Thank you to every single hit, kudos and comment. You've blown me away with your kindness.
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta bunilicious! You cheer me up beyond words and your help and creativity is such wonderful motivation. 
> 
> Allison, you're my girl and your continued support keeps me going. 
> 
> xoxo

 

 

“You’re leaving me?”

 

“Aw Ben, it’s not like that…”

 

“But it is, you’re _leaving_ me!”

 

Ben looks at the woman sitting opposite him with contempt and disbelief. “I can’t believe this,” he continues with a defeated sigh.

 

“It was bound to happen, Ben.”

 

Jessika Pava stares at her boss with amused eyes.

 

Ben Solo reaches to take his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“I don’t have _time_ to find your replacement, Pava.”

 

Jessika laughs. Anyone else confronted with Ben Solo in a bad mood would run for the hills.

 

Ben Solo commands and terrorises most people within First Order. They walk on the other side of hallways, they take the stairs instead of sharing the elevator with _him_.

 

Ben Solo is to be avoided at all costs.

 

“Don’t worry Ben, I’ll find a suitable replacement.” Jessika offers, standing from the seat opposite her boss.

 

Jessika has Ben on a short leash and does not put up with any of his bullshit, so she ignores his less than enthused attitude.

 

“I don’t _want_ a replacement,” he bites out, putting his glasses back on.

 

Cradling her now obvious baby bump, Jessika shrugs. He looks at her and suddenly feels like a moron. How did he not notice the baggier clothing, the running to the bathroom most mornings?

 

_Moron._

 

“Well, I don’t want to birth this baby at my desk. We all have problems Ben.”

 

A weak smile traces his lips and he nods. “I’ll put an ad out, I’ll get them trained. It’ll be fine.” Jessika smiles at him reassuringly.

 

It’s funny, she thinks. Big men like Ben Solo, who dominate meeting rooms, cut throats to make the biggest deals.

 

But when it comes to who makes their coffee, they shake in their boots.

 

Ben huffs as she leaves the office, and as she’s about to close the door he calls out.

 

“Jessika,” she looks at him, not used to him saying her first name, accustomed to the usual bark of her last name. “Congratulations to you and Snap.”

 

She smiles.

 

Ben isn’t too bad. Not really.

 

\- - -

 

Ben walks from his car and to his house. The brisk walk he uses through his office is long gone and he slumps down the street.

 

What was he going to do without Jessika?

 

He’s happy for her and Snap, thrilled even.

 

Ben may be pig headed and difficult, but he knows they’ve been trying for some time to add a baby to their family, so he knows how happy they are and he can’t ignore his happiness for her.

 

...But fuck, this is a massive pain in the ass.

 

He unlocks the door and quickly locks it behind him after he’s through the threshold.

 

He can’t be bothered with the hassle of someone learning that he likes his coffee with the splash of milk first so that boiling water doesn’t burn the coffee granules. He doesn’t want to pretend he’s happy that the copies of articles and briefs that have been made are in an acceptable order; they should always be alphabetised and fanned across his desk each morning for him to flick through leisurely.

 

Ben knows he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s a creature of comfort and his comfort zone is all about to change.

 

He groans into the empty house.

 

\- - -

 

It has been over a week since Jessika announced her pregnancy and that maternity leave would be dawning on them soon. He hasn’t moaned or complained as much as he thought he would, but Jessika is so happy and he can’t quite bring himself to be an asshole.

 

 _Don’t start. I’m just happy for her. It’s not like_ **_I_ ** _like babies. Just Jessika and Snap are good friends._ **_I_ ** _certainly don’t have time for that._

 

Ben watches some of the female staff bustle around Jessika’s desk and can’t bring himself to shoo them away, to tell them that they should be working.

 

_I’ve had girlfriends… plenty of hook ups, sure… but work is just too busy and it’s not like any of these girls even see past my money._

 

Ben huffs at himself and focuses back on his computer. He tries not to think about the fact he’s just turned thirty, and other than money… he has nothing to show for his time on this earth.

 

Audibly frustrated by his insecurities, Ben stands from his desk, swivelling out of the seat in a rather dramatic fashion to look out the window.

 

A knocking on the door distracts him and he looks over his shoulder.

 

“Hey Ben.”

 

It’s Jessika and she’s smiling warmly at him. He sees the flock of women have returned to their desks and Jessika manoeuvres herself into the chair opposite him.

 

“So, we’ve had a few applicants for my replacement,” she starts.

 

Ben strains to look into the distant view of New York City trying to ignore the voice in his head that craves something, _someone._

 

A pair of birds swoop past the window just as he catches the last words from his personal assistant.

 

“How does that sound?” She’s shuffling some papers and looking at him expectantly.

 

Ben scratches the back of his neck and stutters slightly.

 

“Sorry, can you say that again?”

 

Jessika eyes him suspiciously but repeats herself.

 

“Do you want me to interview the applicants? Nobody knows my job better than me, but I wanted to check with you.”

 

He nods and tells her that’s fine, but she continues to look at him expectantly. “And… the specifics Ben? Experience?”

 

Ben frowns and nods again.

 

“Must have experience, Pava. I don’t want some college kid rolling into the office stinking of tequila.”

 

Jessika snorts and jots his words on her notepad. Ignoring her laughter, Ben twists his hands behind his back and sees the pair of birds swooping with one another in front of him again. Taunting him.

 

His knuckles turn white and he dismisses Jessika before he can lose his temper.

 

It goes on like this for yet another week. Jessika has met with four applicants and she tells Ben they all seem _fine._ All have the needed experience to be a personal assistant, but when he asks why haven’t any of them been hired she grins.

 

“You’ll make them cry… no offence.”

 

Ben frowns, unimpressed by her reply.

 

Laughing at his sullen face, Jessika continues. “Look, I have one more applicant today-“ she scans the paper in her hands, “Rey Kanata.”

 

_Ray?_

 

Ben has never considered a male personal assistant before, but shrugs. “Okay. Let me know how you get on.” He says with a sigh and looks back at the contracts on his desk.

 

His computer is turned off and he’s shrugging his suit jacket on when Amilyn Holdo from HR walks into his office. “Ben,” she speaks with a bright smile and closes the door behind her.

 

_Why is everyone so damn cheerful?_

 

“Ben, don’t worry but Jessika has had to make an appointment to see her doctor.”

 

Ben near drops his phone from his hand and jolts at her words.

 

“Is she okay? Is the baby okay?”

 

Amilyn pauses, confusion flashes across her expression and she nods slowly.

 

“Yes yes she’s fine, she was just having some contractions. I suspect braxton hicks but best to get it seen to just in case.” Ben lets out a sigh of relief and Amilyn continues, “I didn’t realise you and Jessika were… close.”

 

Ben pauses and wonders if people speak about them like _that_. A flushing heat of embarrassment makes his suit feel a size too small, and he makes a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.

 

“She’s a good friend, Amilyn.”

 

There’s a small smile on her purple tinted lips and she nods.

 

“Well, anyway,” Amilyn moves past the awkward silence and gets back to what Ben presumes is business. “Jessika didn’t have time to interview her potential replacement and they’re waiting in reception.”

 

Ben shuts his eyes and his lips purse into a tight line.

 

“Amilyn, I don’t really have time-“

 

“Too bad. Here’s her application and resumé.” Amilyn lays the paper on his desk and points a finger at him, “be nice.”

 

Ben is thrown by the use of _her,_ and, before he can protest, the door clicks shut. He then falls into his seat, reaching for the papers Amilyn has left unceremoniously on his desk.

 

Rey Kanata.

 

_Twenty two? Are you kidding me, Jessika?_

 

Ben huffs and skimm reads the resumé.

 

_Waitressing? Part time college student?_

 

Ben throws the papers to his desk and exhales to clutch his hair with frustrated fingers.

 

He leaves his office and marches to reception fully intent on making this the shortest interview in human history. He plans on telling _Rey_ that the position has been filled, and that they are free to leave the building. He wants to call Jessika and tear her a new one for accepting an applicant as inexperienced as this one. His temper flares as he strides down the hallways, and he notices one of the junior associates jumping into an empty office to avoid him.

 

_Good, stay out of my way._

 

Ben rounds the corner and it’s like a giant wall has appeared from below him and he smacks right into it. He feels winded, and tries to encourage his lungs to inhale so that he can breathe _._

 

Rey is a young woman, sitting cross legged on the leather sofa that overlooks the impressive view of New York. Ben drinks her in and his mouth dries. Her legs are tanned, and long, and _breathtaking._

 

Ben gulps and his eyes move up.

 

She wears a black dress with a white collar, her sun kissed skin complimenting both colours so excruciatingly well that Ben feels embarrassed by his own milky, white complexion. The dress has no sleeves, something Ben can’t decide he is thankful for or not, since he can see how toned her arms are. He notices a small tattoo on the back of her arm; it looks like a small sun, and it feels like its heating Ben up, warmth trickling down his spine.

 

Taking a breath, Ben looks at her face and he knows he is in deep trouble.

 

“Ms Kanata?”

 

Ben doesn’t recognise his own voice. It’s soft and welcoming. Her attention sparks, and she looks over her shoulder and smiles widely at him.

 

_I’d like to introduce you all to my new assistant._

 

She stands up, and Ben notices that she is quite tall, but at the same time she is so tiny. He briefly wonders what it would be like to hold her. Her small hands pick up an over the shoulder bag that Ben notices is full of paper, headphones peek outside one of the pockets and a water bottle is crammed in there.

 

“If you’d like to follow me?” He continues, he gestures down the hallway and his voice replays in his head.

 

 _Is my voice_ **_shaking?_ **

 

He stalks down the hallway and her footsteps echo his until he guides her into his office. Ben excuses himself as she sits down, asking if she would like a water or coffee.

 

“Um,” she begins, “if you have tea that would be lovely.”

 

Ben nods and leaves the office and somehow he carries himself to the small kitchen. Hands gripping the counter top he leans over it with eyes shut tightly.

 

_No, Ben, no._

 

He stands straight, grabs one of the company mugs that read _First Order_ and boils the kettle. As he waits for it to boil, he readies the tea bag and grabs milk from the fridge. His head his swimming with thoughts; of how wrong this is, but how he is already excited to be sat opposite this girl. As he pours the boiled water into the mug, an associate from marketing walks in and Ben eyes them,

 

“Out!”

 

He barks unnecessarily and the associate twirls on his feet and walks out as quickly as they came in.

 

He had been ready to tell Rey Kanata to leave, that the job was taken, but here he is making a damn cup of tea for a woman who, by the looks of her resumé, has no decent prospects in life.

 

_I wonder if she takes sugar? I’ll take a cup of sugar through._

 

Ben shrugs, takes the cup of tea and spare sugar, and walks timidly back to his office. Through the metallic blinds, he can see her looking at the bare walls of his office and he feels… embarrassed?

 

She smiles at him when he presents her with the cup of tea. Milk already poured, he then hands her a cup of sugar.

 

She takes a generous helping of three tea spoons full.

 

Ben feels himself smile, and sits behind his desk. He sees the look of surprise on her pretty face, and he realises he hasn’t even introduced himself.

 

He almost frowns when he sees his hands shaking. Hiding them under his desk, he thinks he needs to start this interview before she gets too weirded out and leaves.

 

“I’m Ben Solo, thank you for your application.”

 

Rey is mid sip into her tea and she makes an audible _mmm_ noise. Ben feels his thighs clench, and his cock twitches inside his suit.

 

_I wonder if I could make her make a noise like that._

 

Before he can mentally chastise himself, Rey is settling her cup down on the coaster he has provided and nods.

 

“Thanks for the interview, I was kind of surprised to hear back I won’t lie.”

 

Ben smirks, and before he can stop himself he replies.“Well you have my assistant to thank for that,” he takes her resumé again and reads the very little information she has provided.

 

_That was a dick thing to say. Fix it!_

 

He coughs and looks at her with a smile and continues. “Jessika will be going on maternity leave, and she was conducting all the interviews, but she had to leave the office suddenly so… here I am.”

 

Rey’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh,” she starts. Her fingers reach for the tea and she looks as if she forces her smile. “So I’d be _your_ assistant?”

 

Ben nods.

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Rey gulps the tea. He sees her hand shake as she places it back down, the liquid waves over the edge on to the coaster but his usual irritable self doesn’t make itself known. He just picks up a pen and chews on the end of it instead.

 

“So you’re in college?” He starts looking at her application again. She clears her throat to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear.

 

“Erm, kind of,” Ben looks at her, still biting the pen nervously. “I was studying interior design but it just… you know when it doesn’t suit you, you just don’t feel understood?”

 

Ben nods. He’s all too familiar with the feeling of being shut out and misunderstood.

 

“So I dropped design- don’t get me wrong, I love it but… it’s not what I see myself doing the rest of my life, so I’m waiting to see if I’ve been accepted to study architecture.”

 

She looks around at the grey bare walls of his office and she smiles, “but in saying that… I could do _so_ much with this space.” Ben twirls in his seat looking at his office.

 

_I mean. It’s fine? I don’t live here, so I didn’t see the point in tarting it up…_

 

He envisions Rey staying and decorating his office, and he almost jumps in his seat when his stomach flips excitedly.

 

_Calm down, Solo._

 

They continue talking. Her job role barely comes up as they chat easily. He even laughs, and that alone surprises him. Leaning back in his chair, Ben smiles at Rey; she’s been in his office for over half an hour, and he decides he can’t not hire her. He can’t not see her face or hear her accent every day.

 

_I’m doomed._

 

“So Rey,” he begins. Her tea is finished and she looks more relaxed than when she first sat down. “The job role-“

 

“Oh gosh, sorry yes!” She covers her face and Ben dismisses her with a smile.

 

“I just need someone to do the things I’m a bit too busy to do myself… make coffee, take notes at meetings…”

 

_You sound like such a dick, Solo. Go make your own coffee, dickhead._

 

He pauses, but Rey is still smiling. “I’m a nightmare with my diary and travel, so the biggest role will be working with me on that and arranging my travel, but don’t worry Jessika will give you the appropriate training.”

 

He sees Rey pause, drinking in his words, and before she can question him Ben offers her the job. “The job is yours if you want it…”

 

_Please take it, please take it. Please. Please._

 

She flashes her teeth and laughs.

 

“Yes… absolutely yes, are you sure?” She laughs again and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I would love to, thank you Mr Solo!”

 

They both stand up, and Ben somehow manages to command his knees not to buckle. He reaches his hand to hers and she meets him with a handshake. Ben swears he gets an electric shock, but when he sees her still smiling and the fact she doesn’t jump with the so called electricity he deflates a little.

 

“You can call me Ben,” he smiles.

 

_Wow. Ben, do you remember that time the junior copywriter called you Ben and then you practically screamed at them about respecting the senior staff and they quit? Yeah…_

 

He sees the blush rise on her cheeks and she nods.

 

“Ben, thank you… wow, I can’t believe I got it! Thank you!”

 

They walk out of his office together, and he even helps her into the coat she hung up at reception. He can’t stop looking at her smile and how she really is just a ray of sunshine. He tells her to come in on Monday and hopefully Jessika is okay and can sit with her. She thanks him again and then she’s gone.

 

Ben strolls back to his office and collapses into his chair.

 

_What have I done?_

 

\- - -

 

On Sunday night, Director Snoke tells Ben he needs to be in San Francisco as soon as possible. Ben feels full of resentment and disappointment knowing, he won’t see his ray of sunshine the next day. The thought alone has gotten him through his dull weekend, and Snoke has snatched it away from him.

 

Sometime, on Monday afternoon, Ben is just coming out of a taxi when his phone vibrates from his pocket.

 

“Ben Solo,” he answers quickly dodging the group of tourists who are loitering outside the hotel entrance.

 

“Ben, have you lost the plot?”

 

It’s Jessika, and he’s been expecting this phone call. He skips the elevator and decides on using the stairs to get to his room on the fourth floor.

 

“Pava, what can I do for you? Holdo said you saw the doctor, you okay?”

 

He passes a couple on the stairs and smiles.

 

“Oh yeah I’m fine, just braxton hicks. Little shit.”

 

Ben chuckles, and before he can reply, Jessika is on him again. “You hired a college student, Ben? My notes distinctly say not to hire a student who will rock up smelling of tequila. I even underlined it.”

 

“Does she smell of tequila this morning?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then I think I’m justified in hiring her. She interviewed well, Pava, and seemed keen to learn.” Ben steps into the hallway of the fourth floor and cringes at himself.

 

_You’re so full of shit._

 

Ben continues, “and anyway you accepted her application in the first place.”

 

Jessika sighs in defeat ignoring her own error, “alright… if you’re sure Ben? She’s not who I would have picked.”

 

Key card in the door Ben nods to himself. “I’m sure, she seems… nice.”

 

_Danger! You’re not supposed to have feelings!_

 

Jessika’s hesitation makes alarm bells ring in his head and he stutters quickly, “make sure she knows the diary, Pava. It’s not to be messed up.”

 

He quickly disconnects the call and throws the phone on to the bedspread as if it just bit him.

 

_Yeah, this is going to be fun._

 

\- - -

 

Ben is gone all week, much to his disappointment.

 

Jessika keeps him up to date and, by Friday, she tells Ben that she shouldn’t have judged Rey so quickly, and that with the right amount of training Ben will have nothing to worry about when Jessika leaves to have the baby.

 

He feels oddly proud of Rey, and that she’s picking everything up so quickly.

 

Jessika has his flight booked back to New York, and he’ll spend another weekend alone, probably go to the gym and on Monday he’ll get to see Rey again. He feels excited and nervous all in one go. On Sunday evening, he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom wondering if she’ll be as cute as he remembered.

 

\- - -

 

He’s first in the office, as usual.

 

He likes to go to the gym first thing, clear his head for the day ahead. Ben has gained confidence in how his body looks now.

 

In his college years, he had been quite skinny, his hair still too short to hide the ears he felt were a monstrosity on any human head. Leg day almost cripples him, and he feels like taking a taxi will help ease the tightness in his calves. So, when he’s a block away from First Order’s office and his phone vibrates from his pocket, Ben is a little shocked. He doesn’t tend to hear from people at this time in the morning.

 

Ben doesn’t really hear from anyone.

 

He doesn’t open the text until he’s sat his desk. He yawns quietly and unlocks his phone to see a message from Jessika.

 

**Jessika Pava**

Bad news boss, I had a fall at the weekend. I’m okay, and baby is okay, but Snap and the doctor want me off work sooner rather than later and I am officially on bed rest.

 

Ben begins to type his reply, and he can see she’s writing another message.

 

**Jessika Pava**

I know it’s not ideal with me training Rey.

 

He interrupts her with his own reply.

 

**Ben Solo**

Jesus, Jess, are you okay? Can I do anything? Don’t worry about Rey, I’ll sort it. Please be careful, don’t even think about work.

 

She replies with her thanks and Ben runs a hand over his face. Of course Jessika being away is less than ideal, but he can’t begin to imagine had anything happened to her or the baby, so he sucks it up and logs into his computer.

 

Ben is thankful to see his diary for the day is empty.

 

Usually on days like this, he catches up on emails, maybe sneaks in an episode of _The Office_ while he reads the paper. He’s half way through the episode where healthy eating is being encouraged, laughing as Kevin is force fed broccoli, when he sees Rey strolling up the hallway with her nose tucked into her phone.

 

She hasn’t noticed him in his office, so Ben takes the opportunity to watch her. She’s wearing a dress with heeled boots, and the black tights ( _or stockings…)_ she wears make Ben inhale sharply. She hangs her leather jacket up to bend over the desk turning her computer on.

 

A strangled noise erupts from Ben’s throat as the dress rises. Her skin is still covered, but his imagination is going places. It’s been a few minutes and he doesn’t want to come across as being rude, so he talks down the half hard on that is tenting in his suit and finally emerges from his office.

 

“Oh!” Rey gasps, surprised by his sudden appearance. “Mr Solo, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were already in.”

 

Hands in his pockets, Ben struggles to find the words he wants to say. Things like _good morning Rey!_ Or maybe _Rey, won’t you come home with me?_

 

_Okay, cool your jets Solo._

 

But the only thing Ben can say is, “can I get you a coffee?”

 

Rey pauses and laughs, “shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

Ben seems to sweat, and he laughs nervously.

 

_Crawl back to your office before you embarrass yourself any more._

 

He looks at the clock and notes she doesn’t start for another ten minutes. “We’ll get a coffee together,” he decides and she nods smiling at him.

 

\- - -

 

Ben can’t help but notice their colleagues sharing confusing glances as he and Rey share a laugh in the kitchen.

 

The effort it takes for Ben to be a dick can be tiresome, and the effort to be nice to some of his colleagues can be downright exhausting, but with Rey it’s as normal as breathing. She tries to make his coffee but he stops her and reminds her the working day hasn’t started so he’s responsible for his own coffee.

 

“Where’s Jessika?” Rey wonders as she sits behind her desk taking a sip of tea. Ben has been enjoying this next to nothing moment with his new assistant so much, that he has completely forgotten to tell Rey her training has come to an abrupt end and she’ll be flying Solo from here on out.

 

_Heh, Solo._

 

He straightens his tie and sees the clock has struck past eight o’clock. The work day has officially started.

 

“Ms Pava had a fall at the weekend.”

 

He sees Rey clasp a hand over her mouth and he is quick to explain.

 

“She’s okay, the baby is fine… but she has been signed off work.” The dread is immediately noticeable on her face and Ben wants to hold her hand and tell her it’ll be okay.

 

“Why don’t you sit in the office with me today, and you can show me how far Jessika has gotten into your training?”

 

She falters for a moment but nods. “I mean that would be great Mr Solo but, you’re too busy to do that-“

 

Ben is taking a gulp of coffee and he shakes his head.

 

“I have a free day, Ms Kanata.”

 

Rey warms her hands over the mug of tea and hesitantly nods in his direction. Together they walk into his office, and Ben prays she doesn’t notice his sweating palms.

 

\- - -

 

When Ben gets home that day, he immediately heads to the bathroom, strips the suit from his body, and turns the shower on.

 

Ben loves a scalding hot shower. He loves to feel his muscles relax after a day at the office, especially when he’s also spent time at the gym, but when he steps into the space the water is cold and he needs to take gasping breaths to steady himself.

 

Ben can still smell Rey’s perfume on him.

 

He can still feel her breath on his neck from when she sat next to him looking at his computer, and the cold shower isn’t doing _anything!_

 

He groans and leans his palms against the wet tiles. His dark hair sticks to his face and neck, and he tries to ignore the growing problem between his legs, but the cold shower is useless.

 

The problem isn’t going away on its own.

 

Stepping back, Ben drops a hand from the wall and clasps it around his erect length that presses against his stomach. His breath catches in his throat at that first touch, and he holds the movement.

 

Eyes shutting, he sees Rey.

 

He sees her smiling and laughing, just like what she had been like in his office. The lingering hint of her perfume makes Ben moan, and he begins to pump his erection.

 

The smile he sees in his mind disappears, and he pictures her pretty pink lips opening into a moan. His cock throbs in his hand as he imagines his hands on her body, teasing her sensitive flesh to coax the moan from her throat.

 

Ben pants and fists his cock almost painfully. Pre-cum stains his fingers and drips to the shower floor.

 

The scene in his head changes, and he has Rey bent in front of him. Her hands palm the tiled wall as water soaks her taut body, and Ben pries her cheeks open to push himself inside her. He imagines her piercing moan and his cock twitches in his hand. He fucks her with brute strength, until she wails his name over and over.

 

Ben squeezes the tip of his cock, and his orgasm shocks him. The sheer intensity nearly knocks him from his feet, and, with gasping breaths, he watches as the sight of his cum washes down the drain.

 

He whispers Rey’s name and shuts his eyes.

 

_Doomed._

 

\- - -

 

Jessika is still not back from bed rest, and Ben won’t lie to himself. He’s struggling.

 

When Rey made him coffee that tasted like drain water, he looked past it.

 

When Rey handed him a copy of a contract with a smudge of mustard in the corner that he suspected was from her sandwich, he simply smiled at her and ignored it.

 

When Ben arrived at JFK International one Wednesday morning to fly to Chicago for a meeting with some investors and the check in attendant made Ben aware he was booked in a middle seat in _economy_ class...

 

Well, he wasn’t pleased, and when he called Rey to clarify she had simply replied:

 

“Well, Jess never mentioned you wanted business class, and I sent you the itinerary… Didn’t you check it over?”

 

How could he argue with that? He _hadn’t_ checked the confirmation. He just presumed it was fine and oh, how he regretted that decision now that he was crammed in between one passenger who took their shoes and socks off while the other, with chronic word vomit, could not grasp the concept that Ben was in no way in the mood to chat.

 

Lesson learnt, he thought when he landed in Chicago.

 

It’s a short trip and when he returns, long legs carrying him through the busy hallways of First Order the first thing he sees is Rey.

 

She’s wearing Dr Marten boots and her feet are up on the desk and in her hands is her phone. White earbuds peek from her ears, and she’s smiling at the screen in front of her.

 

Ben stops in his steps. He can’t decide if he’s more annoyed by the fact she is so casual at her desk, looking seemingly so comfortable when there is probably work to be done, or the fact someone who isn’t Ben is making her smile like that.

 

“Ms Kanata,” he speaks moving through reception, eyes trying not to focus on her legs that are still up on the desk.

 

“Mr Solo,” she grins at him pulling the buds from her ears. “How was Chicago?” Her legs drop from the desk and she shakes the mouse for the computer. The screen saver, a picture of a cat sleeping, disappears and Ben’s diary comes into view.

 

He watches her small fingers work the keyboard and then she’s smiling brightly at him.

 

He decides not to bring up the fact he was riding in cattle class for the journey and instead shrugs.

 

“It was okay,” he starts.

 

His voice is low and uninterested, but he’s itching to tell her that in his shoulder bag is a present for Rey Kanata. He gestures her to follow him to his office, which she does, shutting the door behind them and collapsing into the guest chair.

 

Ben can feel his lips pulling into the smile.

 

It’s been three weeks since Rey started flying Solo and he’s highly amused with just how comfortable she has made herself in his work life. Ben rifles through the bag and finally seeks the gift for his personal assistant.

 

“For you,” he mutters.

 

Her eyes light up and she stutters, “you didn’t… you shouldn’t have.”

 

Ben shrugs, “it’s nothing.”

 

It really is nothing special, but if someone finds out he’s buying her presents, it would no doubt be taken in so many ways, none of which would leave Ben or Rey in a good light.

 

He knew he was going to get her something, he didn’t know why… he just did.

 

Maybe he’d get her a fridge magnet or a souvenir pen with _Chicago_ on it, but when Ben had walked by a chocolatier by his hotel, a thought popped into his head.

 

In the last few weeks, Ben has noticed Rey’s sweet tooth. If it isn’t a can of Coke or Mountain Dew at her desk, then she has brought in trays of donuts to share in the kitchen. And there’s usually a chocolate bar loitering near her keyboard too.

 

Yet, Ben always notices just how perfect her teeth are, like sugar has never graced them.

 

He hands her the box of specially picked chocolates and she squeaks.

 

“Mr Solo-“

 

“You can call me Ben,” he interrupts with a smile. Ben doesn’t know how many times he has had to remind her of this.

 

Rey flushes and looks back down at the small box of chocolates.

 

“I hope they’re okay?” He continues.

 

Rey eagerly pulls the lid off and fucking _moans_. Ben quickly sits down to hide the hard on that is already growing in his suit pants.

 

“Ben, these look incredible… you shouldn’t have, really.”

 

He shrugs, and before he can tell her it’s nothing she’s excitedly listing off the flavours he has picked for her:

 

_Milk chocolate with Italian espresso_

_Dark chocolate with mint infusion_

_White chocolate filled with raspberry panna cotta_

_Caramel pecan chocolate_

 

Rey picks the white chocolate, the sweetest chocolate of the bunch, and then hands Ben the box.

 

“No, it’s fine-“

 

“Take one!” Rey interrupts him this time, but with a grin.

 

She shakes the box seductively at him and he sighs in defeat. Ben settles on the milk chocolate with espresso, and together they bite into the luxurious treats.

 

The treat isn’t the chocolate in Ben’s eyes, it’s the look of pure pleasure on Rey’s face as she bites into the small cube of chocolate. He’s distracted by the way she licks her lips and moans again.

 

“Holy shit, Ben.”

 

With a crunch, Ben takes another bite into his own chocolate, but instead of savouring the sensation of flavours in his mouth, Ben commits the sound of her voice to memory, knowing he’ll be thinking of her while he lays in bed later.

 

He cringes at himself.

 

She continues to praise the chocolate, and Ben idly chews on the treat.

 

It’s good, he can’t deny he picked the right chocolate, if not for Rey even himself. He finishes his chocolate quicker than she does; she seems to save every last bit and he desperately tries to ignore the fact she’s licking the tips of her fingers.

 

Before she can eat another chocolate, he decides that he _nearly_ regrets buying her such a treat because the image of Rey licking her lips and sucking a drop of raspberry from her digit nearly has him coming in his pants so he quickly moves on.

 

“So” Ben clears his throat and claps the excess dusting of cocoa powder from his hands, “have you got my messages?”

 

Rey shuts the lid of her box of chocolates and steps from the chair. She looks positively giddy and nods.

 

“I’ll go get them, Mr Solo.”

 

Rey flashes her teeth in a grin and she skips from the room to bend over her desk, retrieving her notepad that looks flush full of multi coloured post-it notes. If Jessika had ever handed him a pink post-it, Ben would have probably thrown it out, but when Rey hands him the notes he smiles and thanks her.

 

_I’m doomed._

 

\- - -

 

Another two weeks pass and Ben has since travelled to Chicago again and he visits Houston somewhere in that time.

 

Business class seats are booked and he has his usual aisle seat too and he practically hums with pleasure. Pleased with his trip, pleased with his travel arrangements, and more importantly pleased with Rey.

 

He returns with another box of chocolates for her, but this time they share the whole box in the comfort of his office.

 

They chat like friends. She tells him that she’s on a waiting list for the architecture course at college, and he tells her that he’s found a new tv series on his travels. This is probably his favourite time of day now.

 

\- - -

 

It’s one of Ben’s quiet Mondays at First Order, and Amilyn Holdo has arranged for a refresher HR training session for the staff of First Order. Ben says he won’t go but the email from the stern HR manager in red font says otherwise.

 

“C’mon,” Rey urges poking her head through the door of his office.

 

He groans inside his head.

 

She has her hair in a neat French braid and she wears one of her little dresses that makes Ben want to drop to his knees. “You’re in the same training session as me, move it.”

 

_You’d let this girl get away with murder, wouldn’t you?_

 

With a grunt of displeasure Ben locks his computer, pockets his phone and strolls through the office with his assistant. Rey has been employed there for over a month, and people still eye them strangely.

 

_Ben Solo has friends? Who’d have thunk it._

 

It feels like a school exam, walking into one of the training rooms.

 

Amilyn has arranged for everyone to sit in separate seats, and Ben wants to laugh. He manages somehow to fit his exceptionally long legs under the desk while unbuttoning his suit jacket. Rey moves to take the free seat behind him, and as she walks past him, Ben is hit with the smell of her sweet perfume and he needs to bite his cheek to stop himself whimpering.

 

Amilyn is half way through her presentation, or so she says. She’s focussing on respect in the workplace, and Ben swears she eyes him on a few occasions.

 

Ben simply grins and shrugs at her.

 

He’s thinking about the rest of the day and wonders if he can get Rey to spend more time in his office when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Amilyn has her back to him so he quickly takes his phone to check who’s contacting him.

 

**Rey Kanata**

Are you as bored as I am?

 

Ben coughs seeing her name, while a sudden wave of heat spreads through his body.

 

All their previous messages are work related.

 

Ben asking her to copy some contracts as soon as she’s in the office. Rey telling Ben she’ll be late. He always replies with don’t worry.

 

_Remember when Jessika was late and you said you’d let her off that one time, but anymore lateness and she would have to work it back?_

 

Ben holds his phone and replies.

 

**Ben Solo**

Is my huffing and sighing making it that obvious?

 

Ben closes his eyes when he hears her quietly snort behind him.

 

**Rey Kanata**

Mhm, very distracting

 

Ben replies without thinking.

 

**Ben Solo**

Oh, do I distract you Ms Kanata?

 

The message is sent and read immediately. Ben can feel the colour draining from his face as he re-reads the message.

 

How ironic he’s sending inappropriate messages to his colleague in the middle of a training session about how to treat your colleagues with respect.

 

Ben is so mortified at himself that he barely feels his phone vibrate in his hand.

 

**Rey Kanata**

You have no idea, sir

 

The air leaves his lungs in a rush, and before he can carry on this sordid conversation, Amilyn is scolding him for having his phone out.

 

His phone buzzes again.

 

**Rey Kanata**

Tsk tsk, Mr Solo 

 

\- - -

 

Ben Solo has it bad.

 

Last week, he returned from lunch to find Rey eating a peach at her desk.

 

She seemingly hadn’t noticed his return, as she continued to eat it without a second thought. He watched the juices run down her lips and over her chin, across her wrist to trail down her arm.

 

Turning on his heel Ben moved through First Order’s building to one of the bathrooms where he jerked off to the image of Rey covered in juices- his specifically until he came in his hand with gasping breaths.

 

Yes, Ben Solo has it bad.

 

\- - -

 

He radiates with guilt on Rey’s 90th day at working in First Order.

 

One of their investors has gone bust, and the atmosphere in the office is mixed with panic and fear. The uncertainty of job security has some staff in tears.

 

Ben has been in meetings all day, and has barely been able to get a word to Rey.

 

She enters the boardroom.

 

Director Snoke has called in all senior management to discuss this blow to the company. Snoke doesn’t realise (or ignores) Rey when she hands Ben a coffee. Their fingertips brush against one another where they share a smile, and then she’s gone, and Ben is back to looking at the powerpoint presentation on the far away wall.

 

He sips his coffee smiling again, as he finds she has her coffee making skills mastered.

 

When the meeting ends it’s already into lunch and Rey is away from her desk.

 

The office is still electric with anticipation. Senior management are yet to make a statement, and Ben knows they’re all worried about their jobs.

 

But he knows there will be no job cuts. Rey will be chewing on the side of her thumb, she’ll be thinking about how she’ll make rent and the thought of her fear cuts through Ben painfully.

 

He plans on telling Rey as soon as he sees her.

 

His chest constricts under his immaculate suit when he sees Rey has left lunch on his desk. Wrapped up is what looks like a foot long Subway sandwich and a cold bottle of water. On top there is one of her post-it notes, this one in the shape of a whale that smiles back at him:

 

**Don’t work too hard x**

 

Her neat handwriting has him practically floating into his seat with happiness.

 

Ben takes her advice and eats his lunch, he hasn’t realised just how hungry he is until he takes that first bite. He moans biting into the sandwich, she has remembered his favourite filling (turkey, bacon and avocado) and on Italian bread. The news of one of their investors bowing out means Ben hasn’t eaten all day, and it’s only now he realises he’s ravenous. It only takes him a few minutes to finish the sandwich, washing it down with three long gulps from his water bottle. He’s somewhat sated and he already feels like his energy is picking up. Ben leans back in his office chair looking at the ceiling, dozens of thoughts swirl around his head.

 

He thinks about the delicious sandwich he just ate, and that he wishes he hadn’t of wolfed it down so quickly.

 

He wonders when Snoke will put everyone out of their misery and tell them their jobs are safe.

 

It reminds him he needs to tell Rey she’s safe.

 

He’d always keep her safe if he could.

 

Ben shuts his eyes and lets out a long exhale.

 

Rey.

 

Rey.

 

Rey.

 

All he thinks about is _Rey_.

 

He can’t remember the last time he didn’t go to bed thinking about her, or he woke up with dreams that didn’t include her somehow.

 

His computer bings, an internal message from Snoke saying _another_ meeting is starting.

 

Ben’s fist clenches atop of his keyboard, he wants to raise his hand and smash the keyboard but as he does his eyes meet Rey. She’s walking into reception smiling at her colleagues encouragingly.

 

Ben’s fist stops moving. Another bing from the computer and Ben is moving out of the office to see his ray of sunshine, even if it is for a moment.

 

“Rey,” he begins shutting his door and moving to her desk.

 

She looks taken aback by his sudden appearance but she smiles nonetheless.

 

“Your job is safe.” He gets the words out as quick as he can, his hand reaching for hers. He can feel the warmth of her skin, he struggles to breathe for a moment and then she laughs. Nervous laughter and she’s thanking him profusely.

 

Ben nods, and he so badly wants to cup her face with his hand, tell her she has nothing to worry about, but instead he smiles and excuses himself to his next meeting.

 

\- - -

 

They only break for mother nature and refills on coffee.

 

It’s past seven in the evening when Ben leaves the boardroom and moves towards his office to send some emails and look at his diary for the next few weeks.

 

The sudden loss of such an investor means that Ben has to move a lot of appointments. Meet new people, end business relationships and schmooze new investors. He’ll be lucky if he’s out of the office by midnight.

 

At some point through the day, an email is sent to First Order from Amilyn that reassures everyone their jobs are safe, the future will be tough but they can all go home knowing their job will be there for them come Monday.

 

With such news, of course, the office is empty. Everyone has left to celebrate.

 

Well, everyone but Rey, it would seem.

 

His lips turn up into a smile. She’s looking at her computer and looks more focussed than he has ever seen her. Maybe she knows that he no longer needs to meet with that Palpatine douchebag and is now setting up an appointment to meet with the new CEO of Grange Industries, Galen Erso.

 

She really is a God send.

 

“Rey.” He walks to her desk, and Rey looks from screen with a smile and then back to the computer in front of her.

 

_She really has come so far, and you were worried she’d always be a shit assistant!_

 

“What’re you working on?” he asks.

 

Pride radiates from every pore on his body and then he stops. She’s stayed late to help him work and she isn’t even complaining and-

 

_She’s playing fucking Tetris._

 

“Hm?” Rey murmurs, eye’s focused on to the game where she tries to manoeuvre an L shape piece into a free slot but slips at the last moment and causes a new line to build. “Shit.” Rey sighs and pauses the game.

 

Ben looks at the screen. His electronic diary is minimised on the taskbar, and he feels like he should be asking her why she’s here, or better yet why is she playing Tetris, but Rey beats him to the punch.

 

“I cancelled your flight to Seattle; thought you wouldn’t need that trip since the company went down the drain.”

 

Ben nods, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

 

She continues, “your mom called- she seems _so_ nice, by the way.”

 

Ben flinches at the mention of his mom. Rey either doesn’t notice, or ignores the reaction and continues to reil off his messages: she tells him that some new investors have been in touch, so she has kept their numbers and told them Ben will get back to them on Monday.

 

“You didn’t need to stay so late,” he mutters, looking down at her.

 

Rey shrugs.

 

“I don’t mind… I was worried you’d be here until Monday, anything else I can do?”

 

Ben should tell her to go home, to go join their colleagues and have some drinks but he doesn’t.

 

“I know it’s late Rey, would you mind helping me rearrange more of my travel? I know it’s not urgent and you probably have things to do but-“

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Her interruption and acceptance catches Ben off guard and he stutters. “You would?”

 

“Sure… buy me some pad Thai from the place over on Bleecker and I’m yours.”

 

Ben can’t argue with the bargaining chip and nods.

 

Their food doesn’t take too long to arrive, Rey gets her pad Thai and Ben orders a red curry. They don’t actually start looking at his diary until the food is finished and another episode of _The Office_ is over.

 

“ _Ugh,”_ Ben groans and opens Microsoft Outlook. “We should probably get this done, huh?”

 

Rey is cleaning up the take away food, putting it into bags and hiding them by the door. She looks over her shoulder and nods in response.

 

Ben watches her move across her office, breath catching in his throat when she leans on tip toes to grab a fresh notebook from the small storage cupboard. The action causes her skirt to rise and for the briefest moment Ben can see a flash of golden skin.

 

_So she does wear stockings._

 

He’s guzzled an entire tin of Coke with his meal yet his mouth feels drier than ever.

 

Rey’s oblivious as she sits back down next to him and opens the book and starts noting some dates down. She speaks about moving the Palpatine meeting to a week from Wednesday, so that he can meet with Galen Erso and he can squeeze in a day to visit his mom upstate.

 

Ben nods blindly.

 

_She’s so beautiful when she speaks. I could listen to her all day._

 

“I’m not sure what you want to do about the conference in Florida… seems like a blip but Snoke seems adamant you have to go. Want me to double book you?”

 

Rey is squinting at the monitor and looks at Ben. “Yes? No?”

 

He nods again.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks and moves closer to him.

 

Ben can’t stop his hand, it’s like a force pushes him and he cups her jaw with his hand and yet again nods. He sees Rey stiffen but she does not pull away. Her eyelashes flutter, briefly looking at his hand and when she looks back to meet his amber eyes Ben is leaning down and pushing his lips to hers.

 

He can’t stand it anymore. He can’t continue for another second of his life not knowing how soft her lips are.

 

Ben feels her inhale as he opens his mouth, testing the waters he pushes his tongue past her plump lips and he sighs into her mouth. He keeps his hand on her face, holding her gently as he kisses her. Small touches of their tongues meet, gentle and exploring.

 

_She’s not pulling away, holy shit._

 

Ben’s heart flutters when Rey turns in her seat slightly. Her body pushes into his, and her hand lays on his chest. She must be able to feel his heart drumming through his rib cage, but he doesn’t care because Rey is kissing him back!

 

His happiness and relief overwhelms him. When she takes his lip between her teeth and sucks ever so gently, Ben moans. He can feel her smile and it’s the happiest he has ever felt he thinks. They pull apart, not by far; their foreheads lean against one another and Rey laughs softly.

 

“I wanted to do that from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

 

Ben’s voice is quiet but unafraid. He feels on top of the world, nothing can hold him back from telling Rey how he feels.

 

“The feeling is definitely mutual.”

 

Their eyes meet again and she’s on him. Rey is off her seat and is in his lap kissing him more fiercely than before.

 

They’ve had their first kiss and Ben is grateful that it was soft and it was fun, it was romantic and what she deserved but now… Now, Rey is grinding on his crotch and her mouth is on his and it’s hot, she’s so fucking hot. Her hands are reaching for his tie and she’s scrambling to take it off him.

 

They groan into one another’s mouth, Rey can feel his erection growing against her leg while Ben’s hands skim from her hips to her waist and stop to rest on her shoulders.

 

Rey pulls away from his mouth, her lips look more plump and more delicious than they had done minutes earlier.

 

“Take it off,” she whispers leaning back against his desk and motioning to her top.

 

He greedily reaches to the hem of her sweater, pulling it from the bottom. Rey lifts her arms and then it’s off and it’s thrown to the floor.

 

Ben shudders where he sits, seeing her black bra. It’s lace and he can see the delicate mounds of her breasts and he decides that even still covered; they’re perfect.

 

She’s perfect.

 

Ben lays his hands on her waist. They span across her rib cage and he’s leaning down to kiss between her breasts. He grinds up into Rey while his lips caress the skin on her chest.

 

Rey’s hands shake as they unbutton Ben’s shirt. When the first few buttons are undone, Rey can’t help but slide her hand into the shirt to feel his skin. Blunt but neat nails glide over his pectorals, and she gasps at what she feels.

 

He feels a wave of masculine pride wash through him; she’s pleased with his body.

 

“Who knew you were hiding _that_ under all those suits.”

 

Her voice is so low and sultry, it makes Ben’s eyes roll backwards as he continues his assault on her chest. His greedy hands have pushed the cups of her bra to the side, and he’s sucking her nipples. Ben could do this all night. Tasting her skin instead of dreaming about it is heaven. Hearing her mewl and whimper above him has Ben grinding against her thigh.

 

He tries to calm himself. There is no way he is coming in his pants, not tonight.

 

Rey leans further into the desk, she supports herself with arms behind her and looks at him, panting. Ben is breathing hard too, looking at her splayed in front of him like dessert.

 

His eyes skim to her skirt. He’s been thinking about this for so long and here she is; she just needs to open her legs and he’ll be _there._

 

Ben parts her legs. He’s still sat in his office chair. Rey has her legs either side of him and her ass just sits at the edge of the desk. Inhaling Ben pushes her skirt up and he swears his balls tighten at the image before him. She is definitely wearing stockings; they hook on to a garter belt and she is wearing the tiniest pair of underwear Ben has ever laid eyes on.

 

“It’s all for you, sir.”

 

Ben looks at her, and he thinks his mouth his hanging open.

 

She’s been thinking about this as much as he has. Why have they waited three fucking months to do this?

 

His hands bunch the skirt up, pulling right up to her waist so he can see her underwear and its accessories in all their glory. She’s probably thinking why he isn’t speaking, but he can’t get the words out. How can he speak when this Goddess is laid out before him?

 

Instead of using his voice Ben bows his body. He grips her thighs and pushes his face to her taut stomach and lines kisses along her impossibly soft skin. Rey falls further back, letting Ben move around her body more freely.

 

Below her navel where the garter belt begins Ben nuzzles the skin there before sucking it into his mouth. He hears Rey moan so he doesn’t let up, he’s enjoying the sound, the taste. He lets go with a soft pop to see her golden skin has broken out into a light bruise from his mouth. He momentarily admires his handiwork and continues his line of kisses down her navel, over the fabric of her garter belt until he’s open mouth kissing her clothed cunt.

 

Ben can’t even begin to count how many times he has dreamt about her cunt. About tasting it, touching it, fucking it, worshipping it.

 

He can smell her arousal and it stirs his cock again. He moans against the fabrics and with his free hand he palms his cock. The relief is momentary, and he continues to suck and kiss her underwear. The fabric is soon soaked, he can’t tell if it’s his own saliva or her juices. He needs more.

 

Ben’s fingers hurriedly push the underwear to the side and he’s met with pink, glistening flesh.

 

He pauses only for a moment to admire and then he dives in. His lips wrap around her clit and the sound she makes has Ben tremble in his seat. He groans into her pussy, her taste is perfect. She’s honey sweet, she’s addictive. She is perfect.

 

Rey convulses above him when he circles her clit. Thighs clenching, Rey can’t believe how good he eats pussy.

 

“ _Ben!”_

 

The sound of his name on her lips has Ben grinning against her mons.

 

With a shaky arm, Rey reaches from the desk and grips Ben’s hair. She pushes him further into her pussy, begging for more.

 

He looks up to meet her gaze. Her lips are parted and she watches him with awed disbelief. His tongue quickens, the muscle protests but Ben ignores it. There is no way his mouth is leaving her before she comes. The increase of speed to her clit has Rey laying back on his desk, she’s crumpling his diary; the contract from Snoke marked as urgent is probably soaked from Rey’s cunt and neither of them care.

 

Rey’s chest heaves and she makes no effort to quieten her moans; she begs for more and grinds herself into his face.

 

Ben sees her thighs shake uncontrollably, and he can only guess her orgasm is near. He can’t wait to see her hurtle over that edge, so he decides to quicken things up. A voice in his head chides him for rushing such a perfect moment but he doesn’t care.

 

His desperation is as bad as hers. His fingers are still holding her underwear to the side, but he manages to press his middle finger inside her heat.

 

The touch makes Rey jolt. His lips have trapped Rey’s clit, and he waits for a sign he’s okay to continue. Her moans and thrusting hips are her consent, so he continues pushing his finger into her pussy.

 

He wants to break his mouth from her cunt to gasp. She’s tight, she’s so fucking tight he has to work his finger into her slowly. His brain fast forwards to the image of him trying to stuff his cock into her, and he groans at the idea.

 

Rey whines into the office and her hands find his hair again, gripping on to him painfully, but Ben couldn’t care less. He pumps his finger into her up to the knuckle, he crooks the digit towards him and there’s a sudden rush of wetness coating his finger. The sound of his slurping mouth against her pussy mingle with Rey’s whines and then comes the greatest sound Ben thinks he has ever heard.

 

“Ben- _fuck! Ben!_ I’m coming- _I’m_ -“ her voice halts.

 

There’s a split second of silence and there it is: she’s coming over his finger and face, her arousal coats him and his moans of appreciation join hers that echo through his office. His mouth still softly works her clit until she jolts away from him, too sensitive from her orgasm. He finally pulls away to lay kisses along her thigh and down to her knee.

 

Their silence is content and comfortable. It takes a moment and Ben finally leans back on the leather chair to admire the vision of beauty in front of him.

 

Her legs are still spread, soaked cunt on show for his eyes only. Rey blinks slowly at the ceiling, trying to normalise her breathing.

 

“Mr Solo…” she speaks. He can hear her mischievous tone and somehow he gets _even harder._ It takes a moment but she leans up on to her elbows.

 

She has that glow. Like a well-fucked angel.

 

He stays leaning back in his seat and smirks.

 

“Yes Ms Kanata?” His tone is playful and goes along with her, his body movement contrasts to that of his voice, it could easily be seen as _loving_ as his thumb caresses her knee. He sees her skin ripple with goosebumps and Ben is filled with pride yet again. His eyes flicker to her chest, the bra is still pulled down and her chest heaves.

 

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you fucking me over this desk?”

 

Her question catches him off guard. His nostrils flare and he can feel heat prickle at the tips of his ears.

 

Rey sits up, legs regrettably dropping out of view. Her hands reach to his shirt, working away the last of the buttons until his chest and stomach are on show for her. His silence is his answer so she continues.

 

“From the moment you sat me down, right here,” she taps the wooden desk below her, “I knew I wanted to ride you on top of this desk.”

 

Her admission has Ben inhaling sharply, and again his answer is silence. She grins and moves her hands to his belt, tugging it through the belt loops with an eagerness that has Ben biting his cheek. He lets her whip the belt off and unbutton the suit pants. A thought enters Ben’s head that makes heat rush up his neck, he can’t stop the words from spilling out and when he does he wants to kick himself.

 

“I don’t have a condom”.

 

Rey glances up. His words don’t stop her from moving.

 

She taps his hips and he lifts himself, so she can quickly tug the material down his thighs.

 

“I have an implant,” she replies, “I’m clean.”

 

Her hand palms his cock through the material of his boxers. Pre-cum already stains the fabric, her actions and her words have him sigh pleasantly.

 

“I’m clean,” he says quickly.

 

“Mhm,” Rey moans leaning back on to the desk to stare at his tented boxers. “Good.”

 

Instinctively Ben stands nudging her legs apart and moving between them.

 

Settled there, he pulls the boxers down slowly. His cock bounces from the constraint and he hears the air leave her lungs. Ben’s hands grab for her hips, dragging her to the edge of the desk and holding her so she doesn’t slip.

 

Their eyes meet; Rey’s biting her lip and moving her gaze from his to his cock.

 

Freeing one hand. he clutches his cock and pushes the underwear to the side, grazing himself between her folds. She’s soaked and it mixes with his pre-cum.

 

Ben has been thinking about this for three fucking months, and his thoughts are nothing compared to the real thing. She’s so soft, so warm. He licks his lips at the sight, and, deciding he can’t torture himself any longer, he pushes into her heat.

 

There’s a resistance that Ben had expected, especially after his finger was a struggle, but its momentary.

 

The stretch practically blinds him. Searing heat and soft skin suffocates Ben until he is at the hilt and panting above her.

 

He flutters his eyelashes and looks at Rey. For a moment, he’s worried his length has been too much.

 

Ben is rather… _Blessed_.

 

She reads him and nods, “I’m fine- I’m fucking _amazing.”_

 

She sighs, hand reaching to his chiselled stomach encouragingly.

 

They both savour the moment, Rey feeling her walls moving and stretching to accommodate his cock.

 

Ben takes a few sharp breaths, and her arousal soaks him just as it had his finger. Shifting on his feet, he unintentionally moves deeper inside of Rey and they both moan. This feels natural and just _right._

 

He looks at her again and he knows she’s okay; she gazes at him with hunger and he knows he can start moving.

 

Rey leans back on her elbows and watches as he begins thrusting

 

He draws back and snaps into her with a groan. He does this again and again before it’s his rhythm, pounding into her sweet cunt as he has dreamt about for these last few months.

 

Air leaves her lungs before she can breathe it back in, his fingers gripping her hips and pinning her to the edge of his desk.

 

His stamina is nothing but impressive; he hasn’t paused for a moment. He could have a gun to his head and he wouldn’t stop. Ben leans over her body and cages her in, bringing his lips to her where they meet with a moan.

 

“So- _fuck…_ so tight Rey, _fuck,”_ Ben sighs against her trembling lips, still bringing his hips against hers almost painfully.

 

A hard thrust has Rey falling back on to the desk, her fingers reaching to tug on her nipples.

 

Ben straightens, his stance moving her legs to wrap around his waist and he continues fucking her. Her pussy is glistening. He can’t help himself and brings a finger to her clit, massaging it at an agonisingly slow pace that has her stretching her limbs and practically scrambling away from him, but also pushing herself on to him, desperate to feel the continued feeling of being fucked on his desk.

 

“Ben,” her moan catches his attention and he looks up.

 

She’s biting her lip and still toying with her hardened nipples.

 

He wants to pat himself on the back for not blowing his load at the sight of her. She doesn’t continue her sentence, only cries out when he angles his hips and hits home. Ben can feel her contracting and fluttering around him, so he keeps fucking the velvety patch of nerves inside her until he’s panting and gasping for breath. Neither seem to care that her underwear is digging into their flesh; the pleasure definitely outweighs everything.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he’s able to tell her he’s close, and he swears her insides tighten again. She’s begging for him not to stop, pleading for his cock and Ben is happy to oblige. He leans over the desk, palms either side of her and fucks her hard. There’s little rhythm now, just the frantic need to fuck and to please her. His head dips to her collarbone, sucking the flushed skin and the harmonious sound of her orgasm hits Ben.

 

She wails for him, clawing at his back and tugging the hair at the base of his neck while she keeps her hips flush against his. Ben feels her walls holding him in, keeping him snug inside of her until a pressure rockets through his body and ends where their bodies are joined, he comes with a shout that he doesn’t expect and feels his spend roping inside her.

 

Ben stays like that, over her body and kissing her neck and collarbone.

 

Her fingers are nestled in his hair, stroking and massaging his scalp.

 

If they were at home, in his bed, Ben would fall asleep like that.

 

But they’re not. They’re in his office, where they work every day. They’re on top of contracts and papers and they’ve just had sex.

 

He wonders if this is it. They’ve slept together and come Monday he’ll just be Mr Solo and she’ll be Ms Kanata. Rey sighs tugging on his hair gently, he lifts his head and she’s smiling down at him.

 

“Can we get out of here?” she asks, fingers still combing through his waves.

 

He nods.

 

“We can… go to my place, if you want?” Ben leans up from her body and this time she nods.

 

Her hands reach to his face and she strokes his jaw. “That sounds nice.”

 

When they’re both dressed and have stopped kissing at every free chance they get, Ben and Rey leave First Order’s building and take a cab to his home. When they’re sitting down and Ben has given his address to the driver, he takes her hand and strokes her skin.

 

He can see Rey smiling, blushing almost. He wants to laugh.

 

It’s _hand holding_ that makes her blush, nevermind he just fucked her across the length of his desk.

 

He leans over and kisses her cheek.

 

\- - -~~~

 

“I never thought you’d hire me.”

 

Rey is on her stomach facing Ben’s bedroom wall.

 

His eyes have closed in a post orgasmic bliss and her voice wakes him. He clears his throat burying his face into the back of her neck. She’s bare under the sheets, Ben enjoyed peeling her stockings from her legs a little too much when they had entered his home and been in his bed for some time now.

 

“I hadn’t planned on hiring you.” He admits quietly as he kisses the top of her shoulder.

 

“I thought that too… the ad said ‘must have experience’ but I thought to hell with it, and I applied anyway,” she laughs and cuddles into his pillow harder. Still dragging his lips across her skin, and Ben smiles.

 

“I was ready to tell you to leave but…” Ben stops and remembers the moment he saw her; his whole body seems to shudder. “You were just _so_ beautiful.”

 

Rey smiles into the darkness of the room. Somehow, she doesn’t mind that _that_ was his reason for hiring her.

 

“I’m a terrible assistant, aren’t I?”

 

“Awful.”

 

They both laugh and Rey turns to face him. His bed is so warm with her in it, he hasn’t stopped smiling and his cheeks are starting to ache. He pushes ruffled hair out of her eyes and continues, “at least you’re better at making coffee. Today’s one was delicious.”

 

Rey’s lips turn into a smile and then she’s grinning and holding back laughter.

 

“I’ve been going to Starbucks and pouring it into your mug.”

 

Her admission in some way is not even surprising and Ben laughs. He’s soon laughing hard and turning into the pillow to silence himself.

 

“Truly… the worst assistant I’ve ever had,” Ben concludes with a final gasp.

 

Rey nods in agreement, rolling herself on top of his body. He’s hard against her thigh and she smiles.

 

“I know.”

 

\- - -~~~

 

Rey strides down the hallways of First Order.

 

She doesn’t care that Ben is in a meeting with Snoke. People smile and greet her cheerfully as she whips through the building. They still whisper about her and Mr Solo, but she doesn’t care. They don’t know anything, not really. Just that Ben is not the monster he was six months ago, and they all seem to think Rey is the resolve.

 

Rey chaps on the door of the conference room and walks in without waiting.

 

“Mr Solo, can I have a word please, it’s urgent.”

 

Snoke is sitting down and he’s growling in frustration at her. Ben moves from the desk following Rey into the hallway.

 

Seeing they are alone Ben smiles, “you okay?”

 

Rey grins and shoves his phone into his hand. He looks and sees the message from Jessika that shows on the locked screen-

 

**Jessika Pava**

Baby Pava-Wexley is here! 

****

Ben grins, “oh my god.” The phone is unlocked and the message opens in its entirety. The message continues:

 

**Jessika Pava**

Our little boy arrived last night and he’s pretty cool.

 

An image is attached of a tiny baby swaddled in a blue blanket and a matching blue hat covers his head.

 

Rey looks at the photo and aww’s over Ben’s shoulder.

 

“Aw, he is precious! I’ll organise for flowers to be sent, yeah?” Ben nods, still looking at the photo. He types a quick reply congratulating them and asks when he can visit before pocketing the phone.

 

“You still okay for the meeting with Amilyn?” Rey asks as Ben moves back to the conference room. He nods in response before taking a breath.

 

“You sure you want to do this?”

 

He’s still worried that this is a dream and Rey will drop him any minute now.

 

“Of course I’m sure. I start my new job in a few weeks and besides it’s getting more and more difficult not to kiss you in front of everyone.”

 

Ben can’t argue with that.  

 

“I’ll see you at two,” Rey says with a smile and walks back towards her work space.

 

\- - -

 

“Rey, I was quite surprised you wanted to have a meeting. Is everything okay-“

 

Ben enters Amilyn’s office and takes the seat next to Rey.

 

“Ben… oh no,” Amilyn starts and stands from her desk. “Rey if you’ve been having problems with Ben you should have come to me sooner!” She looks furious, but both Ben and Rey remain quiet. “Ben, this is… you could be fired for mistreating your colleagues! Do you realise how much of a problem this is?!”

 

Ben smiles, and, rubbing his lips with his thumb, he looks at Rey expectantly.

 

“Amilyn, sorry no… Mr Solo has been an incredible boss.”

 

Amilyn opens her mouth and shuts it again quickly.

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Rey giggles at Amilyn and looks at Ben with a soft smile.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, he intimidated me to begin with but these last few months working here have been wonderful and it’s why I need to leave.”

 

Ben’s hand reaches across them and he holds her hand.

 

Amilyn stares at them both slowly sitting back down.

 

“You’re… Ben, you and Rey?”

 

Ben nods, he’s still holding Rey’s hand supportively.

 

When they lay in his bed the night before, she admitted she was nervous to quit, but they knew she had to, otherwise Ben’s job would be at risk and, of course, so would Rey’s. With his help, she had been looking for a new job since they hooked up a few weeks ago, but she’s here and she’s strong and she’s doing everything with a smile.

 

“Well,” Amilyn starts. Her shock has subsided and Ben swears she looks happy. “May I ask how long… does this break some of our regulations-“ she holds her hand up dismissing herself, “in fact, I don’t want to know.”

 

Ben grins into the palm of his hand and nods.

 

“If it’s okay with you Amilyn I’ll finish up for the day.” Rey states. Now their relationship is known to the HR manager, Rey knows she can’t stay at First Order. She looks at Ben and smiles, “I’ll go clean up my stuff.”

 

“Rey you have been a pleasure to work with, you truly lit up the office. If you ever need anything, you know where I am.” Amilyn holds her hand out where Rey meets with her own and they share a professional, but friendly, handshake.

 

“Thanks Amilyn.”

 

When the door closes, Amilyn looks at Ben with a smirk.

 

“This explains why no one has complained to me in months about your attitude.” She laughs and shakes her head, “I should have known it was a girl.”

 

Ben smiles and looks over his shoulder. Through the glass door he can see Rey is already putting her things into a box.

 

“You really like her?” Amilyn asks. Her voice is soft, she can see how Ben’s eyes are lit up. How his features are so much more gentle when he’s focussed on his ray of sunshine.

 

Turning to look at the HR manager, Ben nods.

 

“I’m going to marry that girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a cheeky comment and kudos!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter/tumblr - sweetkyloren


End file.
